The present invention relates to carrying devices at the waistband or attached to the belt of the user. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a on-rigid, non-elastic non-mechanical carrying device for portable radiophones.
As radio telephony moves into the consumer marker more and more people are purchasing hand held portable radiophones. Carrying the phone then becomes a problem. Typically the manufacturers of radiophones provide leather or vinyl carrying cases for the portable radiophones. These cases may or may not have a means of attaching the radiophones to the waistband. Of the carrying cases known to applicants which have a means of attaching the carrying case to the waistband, the carrying cases have a rigid clip, usually comprised of metal, which attaches the radiophones to the users waistband or belt. These clips become unreliable for securely keeping the carrying case attached to the waistband or belt over time because they can become loose as the metal clip fatigues. Also, if the user of the prior art must move quickly, such as running or jumping, the carrying case may become unattached. This along with the uncomfortableness of the rigid metal clip makes the carrying cases of the prior art with metal clips objectionable. Those carrying cases which do not have a clip require the user to carry the radiophone, restricting the user's freedom of movement.
Prior art discloses several methods for carrying portable radios as the waistband. Eichler discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,295, a rigid carrying device for elongated portable articles such as portable radios. A rigid clip-on carrying device for portable radios is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,617 granted to Carter. A phone holder to hold a portable telephone handset and a rigid metal clip to attach it to the waist band are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,927 granted to Ventura.
There are various carrying devices known to applicants for carrying radiophones at the waist band. These devices completely cover the radiophones and have a rigid means of support to attach said device to the waistband or belt. This support is usually a rigid metal clip. Because the rigid clip can damage clothing and can be uncomfortable for the user and becomes unreliable, the prior art is objectionable. Applicants know of no non-rigid carrying devices for radiophones.
The present invention provides a non-rigid, non-mechanical carrying device for portable radiophones which will allow the user to carrying the radiophone at the user's waistband attached to the belt or belt loop. The present invention can be attached to the belt without having to thread the belt through it making it very simple to attach.